


Regrets and New Starts

by J_Hwang



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Regret, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: 3 years living the ups and downs, now they could finally settle.Now is the start of a new page of their new life.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 12





	Regrets and New Starts

*kiss* 

“Why did you do that?!” Momo pushed her away with force and hold her mouth while glaring at her. 

“I… I am sorry.” Sana stares down at her feet, ears red from embarrassment. And here she thought that their feeling is mutual. 

That is also the last time they were ever seen together, be it talking to each other, or even say hi to each other. Because that is also the last time Momo ever saw Sana, the girl just disappear without any news. 

********

It’s been years, no one knows or ever heard from Sana. Not even the one that is close to her, for example, her cousin, Mina. She just disappears, and her parents keeping shut on her wellbeing. 

Momo regrets her action. She regretted pushing the bubbly girl away. She is surprised, yes. They were supposed to be best friends, then why she kissed her that day? She can’t understand the action, or maybe she was just dense and oblivious.

It was only after Sana's disappearance that Momo realizes, Sana like her. She questioned it for days, weeks even. Why her? Why her out of all the other friends they have. And after months of realizing the fact, she comes to a realization. She likes the latter too. But everything is too late because she is now nowhere to be found. 

*********

_ “Minatozaki Sana, a new uprising model, to attend Japan Fashion Week?! 8 years since she last visited her hometown.”  _

“Momo, have you seen the news?”

“What news?”

Mina shows her the news she found on the internet, the one stating that Sana, the Sana that they once knew, the bubbly Sana that they once used to be annoyed to will be back to Japan. But, instead of the bubbly and chubby Sana, the pictures show an elegant and blonde Sana. Sana that they are foreign to. 

They knew that Sana became a model from the news that shows up 2 years ago. And they also found out that Sana has moved to Korea 8 years ago, and been living there ever since. And Mina has also forced her uncle to let her be in touch with Sana, which they reject at first but give in because they are cousins and they feel bad pushing her away. But Mina, of course, keeping it a secret from Momo, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Oh…” Was all Momo said after she read the news. 

“Oh? That’s all?”

“What do you expect me to say? It’s been 8 years.” 

“And it’s also been 8 years since you last saw her, and we both know that you still keep those feeling” 

“Well, I regretted it okay. But not like I can do anything about it. She is, look at her. She is far from touch.” 

“What if, just what if… That she still hasn’t moved on? And she is also still keeping those feeling?”

“What are you talking about, Mina? That will be impossible, just look at her.” 

“I might or might not getting us tickets to the fashion show. And also a backstage pass.” 

“You what?!”

“Talk to her.” Mina said sternly, and leave without Momo even answer her. 

Momo slumps back to her office chair, not knowing what to say. She thinks back to when they were in high school, to when they were very close friends. Before the kiss happened. And she feels sad, regret, stupid, that she has pushed the girl away that day. If only she didn’t, maybe they will end up different.

********

“Are you sure this is legal, Mina? You didn’t just bribe someone for this?”

“Okay, maybe I am bribing someone to get this, but this is legal! Now you go! And talk to her!”

Again, Mina left her standing in front of a close door. She stares at the name that is written beside the door and she hesitantly knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Someone answer from the other side of the door. The same bubbly voice that she used to heard 8 years ago. So she opens the door, and carefully walks into the room. Only to be met by the backside of the girl that keeps haunting her mind this past 8 years.

“Minari! You came!” The girl she longs to said without even turning around. She was about to answer went something hit her.

“Minari…?” She mumbled. How can Sana know that Mina will come? Did they stay in touch these whole years behind her back? Well, they are cousins so it’s only normal. But why Mina never say anything about this? She is confused.

Sana turns around when she realized that the girl that walks into the room wasn’t her cousin. Only to be surprised by the same girl that she has crushed in the past and still have a feeling even after 8 years, standing in the same long golden locks, staring at her. 

“Mo…mo?” She said hesitantly.

“Hey… Long time no see.” Momo smile awkwardly.

“How…?”

“Mina, she dragged me here.” 

“Oh… I… Hey.” Sana stands up and walks closer to her. She hesitantly, trying to hug her, but afraid that the other will just push her away again.

But Momo wasn’t going to waste another opportunity, she pulls her in for a tight hug, mumbling about how she missed the latter these past 8 years. Telling her how she regretted pushing her away 8 years ago. And also telling her how much she loves her and wishes for her to be back in her life and never leave. 

********

Life was not easy, just because they made up doesn’t mean they can be happy together. They face ups and downs, first, being in a long-distance relationship because Sana still has to go back to Korea as she resides there. And second, how the public views their relationship, because of Sana’s popularity in the public. 

But they hold onto it, they didn’t give up. They stay and fight, fight the distance, the comments that they are receiving, the looks that people will give. They fight for their love. Because the know, by the end of the day, they will still end up together and no one will, no one can separate them, ever again. 

********

“Marry me?”

“I will.”

3 years living the ups and downs, now they could finally settle.

Now is the start of a new page of their new life.


End file.
